


Challenge Accepted

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [11]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being bratty to elicit punishment, Blow Jobs, Bratty Behavior, Consensual, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Jared is purposely bratty, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, dom!connor, everyone is over 18, kleinphy, non-verbal safe words, safe words, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Jared and Connor decide to spice things up a little bit by acting out a specific role play.
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii all. I'm back with more smut! This was a one shot request, in which Jared is bratty and Connor decides to have some fun and gags him. The request also asked for explicit consent, checking in, and use of a non-verbal safe word, since Jared will be gagged and unable to use a verbal safe word. 
> 
> Due to the nature of the "Sub being bratty to elicit punishment" fantasy, there are some moments where Jared says no, or calls Connor mean, or refuses to do something; and Connor proceeds anyway. So I want to make this VERY clear: Everything that takes place is 100% safe, sane and consensual. EVERYTHING that happens is an agreed-upon, consensual part of the role play. Connor DOES check in with Jared throughout, using the traffic light method, and Jared also has a non-verbal safe word he uses. 
> 
> So, yeah. Keeping that in mind, I also definitely suggest reading the tags!
> 
> And, as always, enjoy! :P

Connor shoved Jared up against the wall, his erection pressing into Jared’s back. He held Jared’s arms above his head with one hand, and used his other to knead at his hips.

Jared whined. But it wasn’t a happy, content whine. He was whining like an unhappy baby, about to have a tantrum.

Connor pulled back slightly. “Color?”

“Green,” Jared grumbled.

“Then what’s with the pouting?” Connor questioned.

“Wanna be able to see you,” Jared huffed.

Connor grinned, leaning in and nibbling Jared’s neck. “Mmm, you will, soon.” He used his free hand to slap Jared’s ass. Jared jumped, turning to scowl at Connor.

“What’s that look for?” Connor sighed, exasperated, spinning Jared around and pressing close.

“You mean,” Jared pouted.

“I’m MEAN?” Connor asked, baffled. He leaned in, nibbling Jared’s neck again, snaking his hand around Jared’s dick, pumping slowly. “How am I mean?”

“Tease.” Jared tried to say it firmly, but he couldn’t help the moan that slipped out when Connor swiped a finger over the head of his dick, then gently twisted as he pumped back down.

“I’m a tease, hm?” Connor questioned. He smirked, gripping Jared’s dick just a little bit harder and pumping faster. Jared gasped, bucking his hips into Connor’s hand. Connor grabbed Jared’s hip and shoved him back against the wall, holding him firmly in place so he couldn’t move.

“Mean,” Jared whined, struggling to move, but Connor had a vice-like grip on him. He stuck his tongue out at Connor, yelping when Connor leaned in and nipped his tongue hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to make him bleed - yet.

“That’s what you get for being bratty,” Connor shrugged, pulling Jared’s arms above his head with his free hand and pressing their erections together, grinding into Jared.

Jared moaned, trying to buck his hips, to create more friction, but Connor was still holding him firmly in place.

“Time to take your pretty ass to bed,” Connor murmured into his neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark this time.

He pulled away from Jared, pointing at his bed. “On all fours.”

“No.” Jared crossed his arms, shaking his head.

“No?” Connor echoed in disbelief. “Get on that damn bed and stick your ass in the air before I have to punish you for being a brat.”

Jared harrumphed, shaking his head.

“What’s with you?” Connor questioned, stepping close and trapping Jared against the wall again. He gripped Jared’s chin and planted a bruising kiss against his lips. Jared bit down on Connor’s lower lip.

Connor yelped, pulling back. “What the fuck?” He grabbed Jared by the arm and yanked him to the bed, shoving him onto his stomach. He straddled Jared’s back, pressing his knees to either side of him so Jared couldn’t move. He grabbed Jared’s left arm and handcuffed it to the headboard, then did the same to the right arm.

Jared huffed, yanking on his restraints. Connor chuckled, getting off him and forcing him onto all fours, using pillows to elevate his upper body so the handcuffs wouldn’t dig into his skin.

“Spread your legs,” he commanded, slapping Jared’s ass.

“Fuck you,” Jared spit, clamping his legs together.

Connor sighed, rubbing Jared’s ass before giving it a hard slap. “Don’t you want me to make you feel good? Can’t do that if you won’t let me, and you’re getting real close to being punished for misbehaving, so...”

Jared pouted, but spread his legs without a fuss. Connor picked up the bottle of lube he’d grabbed earlier, using one hand to pull Jared’s cheeks apart, and the other to squirt the lube directly onto his pucker.

Jared shivered. “Cold! Mean!”

“How am I mean? Not my fault it’s cold,” Connor reminded him, rubbing his finger in circles around Jared’s entrance.

“Could‘ve warmed it up,” Jared huffed. “Asshole.”

Connor stood, grabbing Jared by the chin. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Jared glared at him.

Connor narrowed his eyes. “I was going to make you feel good. Guess that’s not happening.” He moved away, and when he came back, he had a whip in hand.

Jared gulped, shaking his head.

“Color?” Connor asked, as he settled on the bed behind Jared.

“Still fucking green,” Jared assured him, grinning. “How many?”

Connor smirked. “Just count.”

With no warning, he smacked Jared across the ass with the whip. Jared yelped, mumbling, “one.”

“Louder. I want to hear you. Start again.” Connor smacked him again, harder, and Jared whimpered, calling out, “one.”

By the tenth hit, Jared’s ass was bright red. Connor grabbed his cheeks, squeezing, and Jared whimpered, trying to pull away from Connor’s grip, but Connor grabbed his leg to keep him in place.

“Jerk,” Jared grumbled.

“That’s it,” Connor snarled. He jumped off the bed again and disappeared out of Jared’s line of sight. When he came back, he had a ball gag in hand. He stepped up to Jared’s left, pointing at the bell he’d tied in place. “Don’t forget your non-verbal safe word - two taps on the bell, right?”

Jared nodded, eyeing Connor eagerly. “Whatever you say, asshole.”

Connor chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’re not gonna be able to sit for a week, you brat.”

“Promise?” Jared asked, quirking a brow. “Jerk.”

Connor grinned, roughly yanking the ball gag on and tying it in place. Jared tried to talk around it, but all that came out were agitated muffles.

“So much better,” Connor purred, giving Jared a gentle kiss on the cheek. He got back on the bed, gripping Jared’s still sore ass. Jared let out a muffled groan, then yelped when Connor dripped more lube between his cheeks; this time, he purposely didn’t warm it up.

He ran his finger teasingly up and down Jared’s entrance, making Jared whimper and press back into his hand. Without warning, Connor pushed his finger in as far as it would go. Jared moaned, arching his back.

“That’s what you wanted, hm?” Connor asked, pumping his finger in and out. “You were practically _begging_ for it.“

Jared wiggled his ass in Connor’s face.

“Oh? Does that mean you want more?” Connor questioned. When Jared wiggled his ass again, Connor took it as a yes, carefully pushing another finger in. Jared groaned as Connor pumped his fingers, occasionally scissoring them. He angled them up, brushing them against Jared’s prostate. Jared whined, pressing back into Connor’s hand.

After a few minutes, Connor pushed a third finger in, but Jared whimpered, clenching around him.

“Hey,” Connor said gently, keeping his fingers still and rubbing Jared’s back. “Still green?” Jared shook his head. “Yellow?” Jared nodded. “Do you want me to stop?” Jared hesitated, then shook his head. “Okay, lets just go back to two fingers for a bit, okay?” When Jared nodded, Connor carefully pulled his fingers out. He coated them in more lube and rubbed together to warm it up this time, before gently pushing two fingers back inside Jared.

Jared groaned long and hard when Connor’s fingers once again found his prostate. He pressed back into Connor’s hand, wiggling his ass.

“Ready for a third?” Connor asked after a few minutes. When Jared moaned and nodded, Connor grabbed the lube and coated his ring finger, then pressed it in alongside the other two. This time, Jared moaned in delight, arching his back as Connor pumped his fingers, slowly at first, then faster. The less resistance he met, the faster he pumped, until Jared was a whimpering, whining mess.

“I think you’re ready,” Connor said, pulling his fingers out and slapping Jared’s ass. He leaned around Jared, running his fingernails down his back. “I’m gonna fuck your brains out,” he whispered softly. When he reached for a condom, though, Jared whined, slapping at the bell on the headboard twice.

Connor jumped off the bed and went immediately to Jared’s side, unhooking the ball gag and stroking his head.

“What’s wrong?”

Jared winced, licking his lips. “Can we change positions? The cuffs are starting to hurt my wrists.”

“Do you want them off?” Connor asked in concern, reaching for the key and unhooking the left one, then going around and undoing the right. He rubbed Jared’s back soothingly as Jared shifted onto his knees.

“They can stay on, but can I lay on my back so they don’t pull as much?”

“Of course.” Connor leaned in and gave Jared a gentle kiss on the lips, running a hand through his hair. He moved the pillows around and patted the bed.

Jared shuffled forward then lay down on his back, nestling against the pile of pillows. He sighed in relief, nodding at Connor. “Better.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with putting the cuffs back on? We can skip them if your wrists hurt,” Connor assured him.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine now,” Jared said.

“Do you need water before I gag you again?”

Jared shook his head. “No, I’m good. Just fuck me already.”

Connor snickered, leaning down and giving Jared another soft kiss before handcuffing his arms above his head again.

“Ready?” Connor asked, holding the ball gag out.

“Ready,” Jared promised. He opened his mouth to make it easier for Connor to put the gag back on.

“Green?” Connor asked. When Jared nodded, Connor rubbed his stomach, then crawled back onto the bed. He shifted back into his dom headspace, yanking Jared’s legs roughly apart, then crawling between them.

“Gonna have some fun with you before I fuck you, baby,” Connor assured him, grinning wickedly. He grabbed Jared’s balls roughly in one hand, then used the other to grab the base of his dick. He licked a fat strip up Jared’s shaft, then took him fully in his mouth, bobbing down until his nose touched Jared’s stomach, then pulling back up. Jared moaned around the gag, trying to buck up into Connor’s mouth, but Connor wouldn’t let him; he let go of Jared’s balls so he could lay his arm across his hips, pressing him into the mattress.

Connor snickered, the vibrations making Jared twitch. He could sense Jared was close. He pulled off with one final lick, then leaned back to roll a condom on. He coated himself in lube, then shuffled forward again. He lined up with Jared’s entrance, smirking wickedly as he roughly shoved all the way in. Jared grunted, fisting the sheets.

Connor rubbed circles into his stomach. “Still green?” When Jared nodded, Connor gripped his hips and began to roughly pump in and out, going faster and harder than he would normally.

When Connor finally hit Jared’s prostate, Jared threw his head back, burying it in the pillows to muffle his embarrassingly loud moan.

“Hey,” Connor snapped, stilling his movements completely, making Jared whine. Connor tightened his grip on Jared’s hips, positive his fingers would leave bruise marks. “None of that. Wanna hear you, got it?”

Jared nodded eagerly, and Connor went back to pounding into him relentlessly, making sure to hit his prostate every time. It didn’t take long before Jared was a whimpering, whining mess. Connor could tell he was close, so he picked up the pace, going as hard as he could. He grabbed Jared’s dick and pumped in sync with his thrusts.

Jared moaned, knocking twice at the headboard - their signal that he was close.

“Not yet,” Connor growled. Jared whined in protest. Connor grinned, pounding and pumping relentlessly. Another minute and Jared was tapping twice at the headboard again, more frantically this time.

“Nope,” Connor shrugged, still angling up into Jared’s prostate with every thrust.

Jared gave him puppy eyes, whimpering pathetically and thrashing beneath Connor.

“Just a little longer, baby,” Connor assured him, feeling himself getting close now, too.

Just when Jared didn’t think he could hold off any longer, Connor let out a loud, long moan.

“Cum for me, Jar,” Connor commanded. Another few thrusts had Jared crying out as his orgasm rocked through him, every sensation heightened from delaying it. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him.

Connor kept working him over, though; thrusting into him, hitting his prostate, and pumping his dick. Jared twitched, the stimulation overwhelming his senses. He was moments away from ringing the bell again when Connor let out a final grunt, tensing up, before collapsing on top of him.

Once Connor had caught his breath, he glanced up at Jared, grinning. He pulled out carefully, tying and tossing the condom. He cleaned his hands off with a baby wipe, then removed the ball gag.

“How was that?” He purred, gently unhooking the handcuffs.

“Fuckin' hot,” Jared sighed contentedly.

Connor grinned, grabbing another baby wipe to clean off Jared’s stomach and dick. When he was done, he slid into bed beside him. Jared immediately curled into him, resting his head on Connor’s chest.

“How are you feeling?” Connor asked, rubbing his nails gently down Jared’s back.

“Mmm,” Jared hummed, closing his eyes. “Little sore.”

“Need water? Aspirin?”

Jared threw his arm across Connor’s stomach, then tangled their legs. “Mhm, but don’t go yet.”

Connor chuckled, planting a kiss on Jared’s head. “Whenever you’re good, I’ll get it, okay?” Jared nodded against his chest, yawning. “How are your wrists?”

“Little sore,” Jared admitted, cracking an eye open and examining them. “Need cream.”

“Okay, but you have to let me stand up to get that, too,” Connor reminded him. Jared whined, clinging tighter to him. Connor snickered, giving him another kiss.

They laid like that in silence for another fifteen minutes before Jared sighed and sat up.

“Hm?” Connor asked, rubbing his back.

“Water and aspirin?”

Connor nodded, kissing his forehead. He disappeared downstairs and was back before Jared could miss him. He sat back on the bed and handed Jared the medicine and water. Jared took it gratefully, downing half the water before offering it to Connor, who took a couple sips before putting the bottle on his night table.

Jared sighed, laying back down on Connor.

“Wanna take a bath? Or shower?” Connor asked, rubbing his back again.

“Shower,” Jared said. “Just a quick one?”

Connor nodded. “You can go first,” he said, giving Jared another kiss.

Normally, Jared would ask Connor to join him. But he just wanted to clean up as quickly as possible and then go back to snuggling. So he did just that; when he was done, Connor took a turn.

After, Connor applied soothing cream to Jared's wrists, then curled back up on the bed with him.

“What d’you wanna do now?” Connor asked, trying and failing to suppress a yawn.

“Sleep,” Jared said through a yawn of his own. “Shit, you made me yawn.”

“Sorry,” Connor snickered, dropping his head so it rested against Jared’s. “I’m sleepy, too.”

Jared scooted as close to Connor as he could, using Connor as a pillow. “Sleep now, round two later?”

Connor grinned, letting his eyes drop closed. “If you think you can handle it; I roughed you up pretty good.”

“Hmmm,” Jared agreed. “Gonna be sore later. It’s okay, though – It’s your turn next.”

Connor snorted. “My turn?”

“Mhm,” Jared said, grinning into Connor’s chest. “Gonna get payback.”

“I’d love to see you try,” Connor snickered.

Jared sat up, eyes tired, but shining with a wicked glint. “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
